The invention relates to endless track laying work machines and more particularly to a debris stripping apparatus.
Present day endless track laying work machines utilize a propulsion system with a track roller assembly positioned on each side of the work machine. Each track roller assembly utilizes an endless track, which is entrained about a drive wheel and an idler wheel. The drive wheel and idler wheel are mounted on a track roller frame and also includes a plurality of supporting mid-rollers. The motive force for some work machines is achieved by tensioning an endless rubber belt into frictional engagement with the drive wheel. Problems encountered in reducing endless track laying work machines utilizing endless rubber belts or tracks to practice include the build up of mud and debris on the roller frame and drive components.
A common problem when debris does build up is wear of the drive components. Wear is caused by the continuous contact and abrasive action generated between the endless rubber belts or tracks and other drive components, such as the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and the mid-rollers. The wear is more of a concern with endless track laying work machines that use endless rubber belts because the drive wheels, idler wheels and supporting mid-rollers are generally coated with an elastomeric material that does not wear as well as steel components.
A number of scrapper arrangements and debris eliminating devices have been designed since the introduction of track laying work machines utilizing endless rubber belts. An example of a prior solution is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,408 issued on Jun. 9, 1998 and assigned to Preston L. Marsh. In this example a pair of stripper arrangements are positioned adjacent to the edges of the endless rubber belt and one is positioned adjacent the inner surface of the endless rubber belt at the top of the track roller assembly. The patent does provide for removal of the debris from the endless rubber belt, but allows the debris to build up on the track roller frame.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention a debris stripping apparatus is provided for a track laying work machine. The debris stripping apparatus includes a drive wheel that has a first and a second wheel segment. A wear bar protrudes from an outer circumferential surface a predetermined distance xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d.
The wear bar also laterally extends across a face of the outer circumferential surface of the first and the second wheel segments.